


If You Say So

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will deals with the aftermath of Sonny's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say So

One week. Seven days. That’s how long it’s been since the showdown with Nick and Gabi. Since Sonny jumped in front of the gun to protect him. Since Sonny left him alone in the world. 

Will stared up at the ceiling of what was only a week ago his and Sonny’s bedroom. After having only slept sporadically and fitfully since Sonny died in his arms, Will was exhausted beyond functioning and yet he still couldn’t sleep. Sighing, Will slid out of bed and shuffled over to what was now Arianna’s bedroom. He poked his head through the door and watched his daughter - the only thing keeping him even remotely from giving up on life - sleeping peacefully in the crib.  
He gently closed the door so he didn’t wake her and turned to walk into the kitchen. As he passed the couch, Will paused, his eyes closed, his heart in his throat. The morning of the incident Will had woken up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting under the door from the kitchen. Will had hopped out of bed, silently padded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist from behind. Sonny had turned in his arms and they’d kissed lazily until Arianna announced that she was awake with a sharp cry.

Will opened his eyes, tears stinging hot at the corners. Until this past week, he’d never realized just how often he and Sonny had hugged and how much he relied on having Sonny’s arms around him, making him feel safe and grounded. Blinking away the tears threatening to fall, Will collapsed on the couch, haunted by memories of all the times spent on it curled into Sonny’s side, Sonny’s arm around his shoulders. 

Exhaustion washing over him and feeling lonely and alone, Will laid down on the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest in the fetal position. Still unable to sleep, Will stared at the framed picture of Sonny that rested on his writing desk. What he wouldn’t give to see Sonny’s face again for real. The last image he had in his head of Sonny’s face was Sonny’s pained and sad expression as he slowly bled to death on the shore of the river. A sob stuck at the back of his throat, as Will remembered the last conversation they’d ever had:

_I love you, Will._

_I love you more._

_Sonny had chuckled. If you say so._

If you say so. Those were the last words Sonny had ever said to him.

Will swallowed thickly at the memory, swung his legs off the couch, and walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone. It was depressingly devoid of missed calls or text messages. In his most desperate moments to believe that Sonny wasn’t really dead, Will checked his phone for messages from Sonny. Disappointed in reality, Will threw the phone onto the floor, his eye catching on the wedding ring that was now just a symbol of the life he should have shared with Sonny.

Angry at Gabi for blindly trusting Nick against everyone’s better judgment, pissed off at Nick for being a psychopathic murderer, and furious at Sonny for taking the bullet for him and leaving him broken and choking in a suffocating world, Will kicked his phone across the room, cracking it against the wall.

Swearing under his breath, Will swung his feet onto the bed but ended up with a sweater stuck to his foot. Will pulled it off his foot and the tears that had been threatening to fall all night cascaded thick and fast down his face. A strangled sob escaped his throat as he realized it was Sonny’s. 

His shoulders and hands shaking, Will slipped it over his head and buried his nose in the soft fabric. Despite being under the bed for over a week, it still smelled like Sonny. All the emotions he’d been battling for the last seven days finally exploded and overwhelmed him. Completely distraught, Will eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep.


End file.
